The Tail of Two Kitties
by mystactral
Summary: Akita Takahata is cursed with the cat from an ancient family curse. She was beaten and abused by her parents for six years and then moved in with her grandparents after they got arrested for it. Then after ten more years, they both pass away now she is living with her fourth cousin Kagura.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Akita Takahata  
Age: 16  
Hair color: Black  
Hair length: At the bottom of her back  
Eye color: Green  
Nicknames: Kita or Akita-chan  
Sibilings: N/A  
Pets: Frankie-Great Dane and Skittles-Calico cat  
Parents: Natalie (sorry if your name is Natalie!) and Oswald  
Cousins: 1st cousin Yuko Takahata and 4th cousin Kagura Sohma (seems appropriate)  
Hobbies: Reading, drawing, daydreaming, listening to music and taking long walks  
Past: Abused by her "loving" parents for six years, only because she inherited the family curse from her mother's side of the family. Then when they were arrested for doing so, she had to be handed over to a relative so she could be cared she was stuck with her grandparents on her father's side. They were strickt and their home, clothes, furniture and food was traditional...very traditional. After they both passed away, failing to find about the curse, she had to be moved to yet another relative. Although distant, she was moved with her 4th cousin Kagura Sohma. Part of the family with the ancient curse as well. Akita's other cousin, Yuko Takahata was currently living in Europe. Too much distance for her to be transferred there. Now living with Kagura, she (Kagura) finds out that she is also cursed with the cat and starts to explain to Akita how it all happened.

Stay tuned, the adventure's just beginning!


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the noise of Kagura making a racket downstairs. I looked around and then at my black and white beaded bracelet on my right wrist. I quickly got dressed in my new school uniform and rushed downstairs. It was going to be my first day at Kaibara High School. (A.K.A Tohru's school) I hated mini skirts. If I wanted to wear a skirt it would have to be at least below my fingertips, otherwise I'd go with pants, shorts or Capri's's. But the shorts they also had to be below my fingertips. Once downstairs Kagura grabbed my hair and started to put it up into a middle ponytail. "Please stop touching my hair," I asked. "Almost done. There." She said and released my hair. I felt it and found a ribbon it it.  
"What color is the ribbon?" I asked, mentally crossing my fingers that is wasn't pink. "Blue." She relied smiling. "Oh, OK. That's good," I mumbled under my breath. I went into the small kitchen and looked into the fridge. I grabbed out the carton of milk and drank from it. "You remind me of Kyo when you do that." Kagura said smiling sweetly at me. I rolled my eyes. She wouldn't shut up about her "fiancee" Kyo Sohma. What rattled my brain is that they were related and she was two years older than he was. Why were they engaged? Well, whatever, doesn't matter at the moment. "So, uh, why did he propose to you again? You're two years older than he is and you're also related." I asked. Kagura smiled at me and said, "I've already told you, he said he'd marry me when I held a boulder over his head and threatened to crush him with it if he didn't agree." I looked at her like she was crazy and said, "No wonder he agreed."  
"Hurry ladies or you'll be late." Kagura's mother Mrs. Sohma said running downstairs with our school bags. "There's some money in here for Starbucks if you don't want to come home right away. And all of your textbooks and school supplies as well. Here are your lunches now hurry, hurry, hurry!" She said pushing us out the door. "Bento again?" I complained on the sidewalk heading towards my new school. "Later Kita!" Kagura said waving at me. Our schools were in different directions. Mrs. Sohma suggested that I go to the school where some of my other distant relatives lived. If I remembered correctly their names were, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji and Hatsuharu. I remember that Yuki and Kyo were living with their cousin Shigure and one of their school friends Tohru Honda also was living with them. I was a little nervous to meet them because I didn't know them at all.  
I looked at my school schedule and smiled to myself. I had most of my classes with them. I hurried through many many streets and finally made it to the school just in time. I walked in and found my first classroom. I found an empty seat and sat down. The bell rang not long after and the rest of the students piled in the room. after about fourty-five minutes the class was over. Yuki and Tohru were in this class. I finally decided to make friends with them and walked over to them. "Uh hi, are you Yuki Sohma?" I asked. "Yes. Who are you?" He said and smiled at me. "My name is Akita Takahata. I'm Kagura's fourth cousin. She said I was related to you as well." I replied. "Oh yes, I remember her calling and saying that a relative is staying with her. How do you like it here so far?" He asked. "It's nice. I'm a bit lost though, could you help me out a bit?" I wondered. "Sure. What's your next class?" I showed him and he told me where all of the classrooms were. "Thanks Yuki. Big help, I don't think I could've found them myself." I thanked him, bowing slightly. "No problem, see you in biology." He replied and waved.  
School ended just as quickly as it started and for that I was greatful. I started to walk in the direction to the nearest Starbucks when Tohru's voice called my name. I turned and waved back then waited for her, Kyo and Yuki to catch up to me. "Hey there." I greeted. "Hello, Akita. Where are you headed?" Tohru asked. "Oh you know, Starbucks, nothing special. Wanna come? I'm sure Kagura's mom packed enough money for at least six coffee's." I said with a straight face. "Sure why not. How 'bout it Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked. "Yeah sounds fun. Do you want to join us Kyo?" Tohru offered. "No way. I'm not going anywhere that Kagura might be." He growled. "Actually, Kagura hates coffe with a passion. She'll probably head home and asked her mom to make tea or something." I said. Kyo thought about it for a moment and reluctantly agreed.  
Starbucks was surprisingly not busy. We ordered four lattes and, like I said, Mrs. Sohma had packed more than enough money. "I wonder if she knew you guys would tag along." I said staring at my latte. "Maybe. It's a defiant possibility." Yuki agreed. We talked non-stop about so many things like our favorite movies, sports, foods, etc. By the time we nothing else to talk about it was dinnertime. " You should come and eat with us. Shigure likes visitors and Tohru always makes too much for us all too finish anyways." Yuki offered. "OK, sounds like fun." I agreed with a small smile. Next stop, Shigure's house


	3. Chapter 3

We walked quite a long distance before we even got to Shigure's place, I was surprised that anyone would want to live way out here. I mean sure it was nice and quiet, but you had to walk or drive quite a long distance before you got to any stores or shops. We walked inside the house and Tohru announced our arrival. I felt like royalty when people did that, especially to a freak like me.  
"Hello there my little flower! Ah, Akita, I've heard that you came this way. How long are you staying?" Shigure asked me. "Uh, until I'm eighteen." I replied as if it were completely obvious. "Oh yay! I get another lily!" He exclaimed. Kyoto whacked his head and said "Don't call her that."  
"OK," Shigure agreed. I'm sure that promise wouldn't last long. "I'm going to get dinner started." Tohru called. "Want any help?" I offered. "No, I should be fine, thanks. I'll call for you if I do." She refused. "Whatever, so, what should we do to pass the time?" I asked. Kyo just shrugged and left the room to go outside and Yuki said he had homework to do. I sighed. "You could read one of my books if you'd like." Shigure offered, smiling at me. I denied his thoughtful offer an asked him, "Could I go and explore the forest? Trust me, I won't get lost." Shigure pondered the question for a moment and finally agreed.  
I headed out the same door Kyo used and looked at their back yard. I liked it. It sort of reminded me of Grandma and Grandpa's back yard. I teared up at the thought. I closed the door behind me and headed to the forest in the back yard. I walked for about fifteen minutes when I heard a twig snap behind me. My eyes dilated and my hearing got a bit sharper. A useful ability from the cat.  
"Whose there?" I called into the undergrowth. Tense, and ready for a fight. "Relax it's just me. They wanted me to fetch you because dinner will be ready when we get back." Kyo said. He looked a bit irritated. "Hey, did I offend you in some way? You looked frustrated with something." I asked, taking a single step forward. Kyo looked up at me, "No I'm fine, and if I was mad, it's not at you." He said. He turned to the direction of the house and gently nudged my hand and said, "C'mon, if we're nit back soon, Shigure might get dirty thought in that stupid head of his."  
"Yeah, I'm won't be too happy with that either." I said with a half smile displayed on my face. He did a small grin that I almost didn't catch and we walked back to the house.

We reached the house not long after and walked inside. Dinner was ready and waiting for us on the table. Shigure looked at us and teased, "Oh look the lovebirds are back." Well, so much for not getting any thoughts, I said silently to myself. "We're not lovebirds dammit!" Kyo yelled and punched Shigure on top of the head. "Hi Akita, hi Kyo, did you have a nice walk?" Tohru asked coming out of the kitchen with Yuki coming out after her. "It was pleasant, thanks. Did you need help and I wasn't there?" I replied, then threw a question of my own back at her. "No, actually I was just fine."  
"Can we eat now?" Shigure whined. "Yes Shigure, we can eat." I said in a more mature tone than what Shigure used. "Oh yes, Akita, whenever you get bored when your here, I can always call Aya-"  
"Like hell you'll call Ayame," Kyo growled.  
"For once I agree with Kyo, if you call up Aya, I'll stuff the phone down your throat." Yuki glared at Shigure for even suggesting it. I decided to be mean and said "Once dinner's done you can call him~ Call him right now if you want." I said with a cheerful smile spread on my lips. Kyo and Yuki both gave me a look and both left the room. Kyo went outside and Yuki, upstairs."Was it something I said?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.  
"Unfortunatly, they aren't big fans of Ayame." Shigure said, lighting a cigarette. While Tohru and I were cleaning up dinner, Shigure called Aya up and then he got off the phone. "Hey Shigure, can I call Kagura's mom to let her know where I am? She might not have any hair left." I said. "Sure my little flower," He agreed. I called Mrs. Sohma and she answered just as soon as the first ring went off, "Hello Sohma residence, this is Mrs. Sohma."  
"Hey, it's Akita. I'm at Shigure's house." I heard her exhale loudly and say to someone, 'It's Akita, and she's at Shigure's place.' "Hi sweetie, I'm afraid that the car is currently in use so I can't pick you up. Can Shigure drop you off or can you spend the night? Kagura's offered to stop by and spend the night with you and even bring some clothes along." She said. "Hang on I'll ask. Hey Shigure, Mrs. Sohma asked if you could drop me off or I could spend the night? Kagura's offered to drop off some clothes if she can spend the night as well." I asked. "I don't see why you can't spend the night. Kagura can stop by if she really wants, even though you're not the only reason she's offered, and you can both spend the night in Tohru's room or the living room, whatever. I don't care." He said. " 'K thanks. He said I could spend the night. Kagura can come too he said. Bye, love you too." I said and hung up. "Kagura'll be here in a few minutes. Thanks for letting me use your phone." I said and left the room to find Kyo. I went outside and saw a ladder and decided to climb up. I did so and guess who I found? Mr. Kyo Sohma himself. "Hey Kyo. Are you mad at me for asking Aya to come over?" I asked. "No, not really." He said quietly. "OK, that's good. If I protect you from Kagura can she come over?" I asked a little more cautiously. "Like hell she can! Don't tell me you already asked her to?! She spells disaster wherever the hell she goes!" He yelled and sat up. I pulled in my lips and then said, "Well, the ONLY reason I asked her too is because she's bringing some clothes over so we can spend the night." I flinched as he gave me a look. "What the hell do you mean 'we'? You mean she's coming over for the night as well?!" He yelled. "Yes, but me and Tohru will keep her busy. Don't worry, I live with her so I know how to handle her." I said. "You'd better." Was all he said and he laid back down, a little calmer. I laid next to him and we just laid there. Finally I heard Kagura and the real trouble was about to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

"Great, this is just wonderful. I'm the happiest person on earth right now, Kagura's here!" Kyo said with tons of sarcasm in his voice. "I know. I'll keep her busy with the help of Tohru." I promised. "Thanks. I'm gonna go hide now. I'll see you later." Kyo said and jumped down off of the roof. "Bye," I replied, even though i knew he couldn't hear me. _Time to deal with Kagura. Shouldn't be too hard. I'll just talk about what happened today in extreme detail. Yeah, that's exactly what I'll do._ I thought. I hopped off of the roof to go chat with Kagura.  
"Yoohoo! Hey Kagura, thanks for coming and bringing my stuff over. Now, let me tell you EVERYTHING that happened today," I said, taking her hand and leading her upstairs to Tohru's room. "First, it started at school, when I got lost..." I started the longest story that I've ever told. When I was done, it was well past midnight. "Well. That was a nice story. But I have to see my Kyo-kun~ !" Kagura exclaimed. "But I wanted to paint your nails..." I said, making my eyes tear up. "You have nail polish with you?" She asked. "I thought we could go buy some."  
"All the stores are closed."  
"No there not."  
"Well we'd have to walk there."  
"Fine by me."  
"Then let's go."  
" 'Kay." I said and grinned on the inside;my plan was working. I got my shoes, sweater and headed outside with Kagura by my side. When we were 3/4 the way there I said, "Oops, forgot the money. Let's go back and come again. Or you could stay here and wait for me."  
"No that's ok, I figured you'd forget the money, so I brought mine. C'mon let's go." She said and kept walking. Half an hour later, we were on our way home with five new bottles of nail polish. One color for each finger. Black, pink, orange, green and blue. Another fifteen minutes later, we arrived back at Shigure's. "Shh, people could be sleeping," I said and quietly tiptoed upstairs to Tohru's room with Kagura closely following me.  
Tohru was in her bed sleeping soundly. There was a note on my bag. It read:

Akita, we found out that Kyo still hasn't come back, so  
feel free to use his bed. He won't get mad at you, but  
he might get mad at me or Yuki. Sleep well my flower  
-Shigure

"What does it say?" Kagura whispered. "Nothing important." I replied. "Let's quickly do our nails and go to sleep." I quietly added. She nodded in agreement and got the bottles of polish out and started with my right index fingernail. After another hour, we both had pretty toes and fingers. "I'll go get the blankets for the bed." I said and walked out of the room. I found the closet that had the stuff for the makeshift bed and got only enough for Kagura's bed. I walked back to Tohru's room and Kagura asked me, "Where are your blankets?" I replied, "I couldn't get all of them. Don't worry. I'll help you make your bed then I'll get my stuff. It's not nessicary to help me. I had to do it everyday if I wanted a bed back at Grandma and Grandpa's." then I left the room.  
I waited at the closet for five minutes and went back to the room, finding Kagura asleep. _Perfect._ I thought. I quietly made my way to Kyo's room finding it empty. _I hope Kyo really doesn't mind._ I got into my Pj's in Tohru's room and went back to Kyo's. I opened the window and looked up at the sky. It was all cloudy, and that means rain. I closed the window and hurried downstairs, outside then onto the roof. I found Kyo up there, looking at the sky. When I got on the roof, he looked at me. "Thanks for keeping your promise. Where's Kagura?" He added a little worriedly. "Sleeping. I got a note from shigure saying I could use your bed, if you plan on staying up here all night in the storm, I'll be happy to take it for the night." I said. "What storm? I don't think the rain will fall until tomorrow." He said. "Ok then. So can I use your bed?" I asked a second time. "Sure, whatever. I don't care." He replied and looked back at the sky. "Thanks. Night, see you tomorrow at school." I said and left for his room.

The next morning, I made sure to wake up before Kagura, so she wouldn't get suspicious of where I slept. I turned over and looked at the door, then peered at the floor next to me. Kyo was sleeping soundly in a make-shift bed. I smiled at bit and sat up. He stirred and opened his eyes a bit. I slowly laid back down and pretended I was never awake. I heard Kyo sit up. I could tell he was looking at me. I had that weird feeling burning on my skin again. Iheard him get up and start to pack up his "bed" and walk out. I sat up again, made the bed and dashed out into Tohru's room. I got dressed into my school uniform, did my hair in a ponytail, packed my overnight clothes, grabbed my bag and walked out of the room and right into Kyo.  
"Morning." He said and looked cautiously in Tohru's room, making sure Kagura hadn't woken up. "Hey. have you eaten yet? I could probably make fried egg, or sunny side up. Whichever you like better." I asked. "No and fried, thanks." he answered. "Welcome. Don't worry about Kagura. Knowing her, she won't wake up unless one, her alarm clock goes off, two, you blow an airhorn right in her ear, or three, throw her down the stairs." I said smiling. I walked past Kyo and went downstairs into the kitchen.  
I looked in their fridge, even though I knew how rude it was, and got the eggs out. I found the frying pan, spices and cooking spray. I sprayed the pan and put in on the stove, then cracked two eggs onto it and made sure the shells weren't in it. Then I put the spices on and let it fry, then flipped it over and let that side fry as well. Kyo came into the kitchen and grabbed out the milk and drank it straight from the carton. "I do that all the time too. Weird how two people can be so similar. Don't cha think?" I asked, watching him with interest. He just shrugged. I handed him a plate with his two eggs on it and made some for myself. "Thanks Akita." He said and walked out. "No problem." I said, whether or not he heard me. Once my eggs were done I sat down across from him and we ate our eggs over the topic of how much we hated school.  
"So are you going to collage?" I asked. "Maybe. But it just means more work on keeping the curse a secret. I'll probably just do the online collage." He replied. "How bout you? Will you go?" he added. "Yeah, it's a chance I can finally do something useful with my life. I want to be a vet." I answered. "Cool." was the only reply I got. I took the dishes once we were done and Kagura came downstairs, and unfortunately, we weren't gone yet. "Why didn't you wake me up if Kyo? You know how much I wanted to see you. "Dammit. Like hell I'd want to wake you up. You'll beat the shit outta me!" He started to cuss. Kagura whammed Kyo right through the door and started beating poor Kyo up. I grabbed Kagura's shirt by the collar and and pried her off of Kyo, choking her in the process.  
Yuki, Tohru and Shigure were now up and were watching from the sidelines. I hit Kagura in the back of the head, knocking her out and dragged her inside. Kyo followed on his hands and knees and eventually made it inside. "Kyo! Are you alright?! I'll go get the first aid kit!" Tohru yelled and ran to go get it. i could tell today was going to be a good day. (Note the sarcasm in my voice.)


	5. Chapter 5

After the Kagura tantrum, we all went to school. However Kagura wanted to go to our school because she didn't trust any of the girls there. I rolled my eyes, "I'll take care of Kyo for you if it makes you leave for school..." I lied. Kagura pondered for a moment and finally agreed. I elbowed Kyo in the ribs playfully. He gave me a look and rolled his eyes. We reached school and I went to my first class with Tohru and Yuki.  
At my second class my teacher pulled me aside and said, "Akita, I'm sorry but there was a mix-up in your schedule, your next class is actually Math, sorry sweetie." I gave her the "really?" look and headed down to the Math classroom. I was surprised to see Kyo and Haru in there. I told the teacher and she nodded and gave me a seat next to Hatsuharu. After Math, which I really paid no attention to, but occasionally took notes on, I headed back to my English class. I was getting pretty good at it for someone who has only spoke Japanese their whole life. I walked down one of their many long hallways and ended up at the Gym entrance._ How the hell did I get here?_ I wondered. I retraced my steps and ended up thirty seconds late for class, so I didn't miss all that much.  
I took like fifty notes in English, this was one of the very few classes that I actually enjoyed. The teacher wrote down the alphabet in big and small, then told us that no matter what, each word has to have one vowel, which were Aa, Ee, Ii, Oo, Uu and sometimes Yy. I wrote it down in my kitten covered note book. Our home work was to make up twenty English words without looking it online, and give the Japanese translation. _Finally, some easy homework. Or at least, I hope it'll be..._ I thought. i walked down out to the cafeteria and found Kyo and Yuki bickering. I walked over to them and said, "Hey guys, how's it going?" They stopped and Yuki replied, "It's going well thank you. How's your work going for you?"  
"Well for starters, my schedule was changed, second I got lost again and third, I found out that I really enjoy English." I said and sat down. I opened my lunchbox and sighed. _Bento again? Really? I'm so sick of this kindergarten crap!_ I thought. Kyo and Yuki say on either side of me and glared at each other. I stared at my food, it said ZODIAC and had a cat face under it. I took a bite of the Z. It was good, but I rather have something else.  
Tohru came along with Hana and Uo not long after. "Hey orange top," Uo taunted. "You looking for a fight?!" Kyo yelled back. "Aww, kitty is mad. Uo, you made Kyo-kun mad!" I said, fueling the fire. He glared at me and said the same thing to me as he did with Uo. "So you're Akita? Cool, Tohru told me a bit about you." Uo said after I nodded. "Your electric waves are nice and smooth with a small shock here and there." Hana said. I looked at her and, "Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"  
"It's a good thing." She replied and sat down beside Yuki on my right side. Tohru next to Hana and Uo next to Tohru. I finished my kiddie food and went to my next class. After school was done, I said my good-byes to the Honda/Sohma's and went back home. I ran up to my room and grabbed out my sketch book. My cat Skittles came and sat up on my feet. I smiled at him and started to sketch. Here's what I drew. _**(Author: I do not own!)**_

It was all of Kyo. For some reason, he hasn't left my mind since, well, since I met him yesterday. I just silently prayed that no one will ever see it. But just to be safe, I teared out the page and taped it in my Diary. Yeah, I have a Diary, so what, I know it's normally for girls who have no life (Author: No offence if you own a diary! If it helps you feel better, I have like six of them, Bob, Lucy, Flower, Piggy, Billy and Fred. I use Fred the most ^w^)but I use it like as if it's a friend who'll never spill any of my deep, dark, deadly secrets. Like what lies under my bracelet (Not my wrist!). I sighed and looked at my beaded bracelet. I started to write in my Diary of all that happened today and yesterday. I actually wrote about the weird feeling that I have in my stomach when I'm around Kyo, or the fact that I can't get my mind off of him. It looked like this,

Dear Diary,  
I hate all but two of my classes, English and Science. I like English really quite  
a bit, I hope that maybe one day I can go to America and talk it all day. I like  
Science Because I can blow things up, and I get to know a little more of what it  
would be like to be a normal person in Anatomy. Yes the Science teacher thought  
it would be a good idea if we mixed Anatomy and Science together. But I hate all  
of my other classes. The "Prince Yuki fan-girls club" are the most annoying human  
beings of all time! I HATE THEIR GUTS! But it's out of my nature to say that to  
their faces. Time to change my human nature! Ok that sounds a little weird=P But  
whatever. There _is _this one guy that Kagura is like, HIGHLY obsessive over named  
Kyo Sohma, and I'm starting to open up my feelings to him. And whenever I'm around  
him, I can almost hear my heartbeat, I also get butterflies in my stomach. Oh my gosh!  
Am I falling in _LOVE _with him? I've only known him for two days! But who wouldn't  
fall for his strong muscles or his- Wait. What?! What the hell am I saying!? I can't fall  
in love with him! I'm (distantly) related to him! Hello! Please, shoot me now! I better get  
a nap in and then do my homework. Good-night(Afternoon =P)  
Akita Takahata


	6. Chapter 6

Blah, I thought as I walked down to Starbucks on a warm Saturday afternoon. The school lets students out to go to wherever for lunch as long as they're back before school starts up again. Since me and Kagura had the same lunch hour off, we decided to get some coffee together. I sighed and looked at my lunch. Bento once more. Why, why do you hate me?! I thought, silently cursing Kagura's mom in my head. My food spilt the word ZODIAC in English and all in caps. It was a bit hard to read, but that was only because I was a rookie in English class.

"Do you want anything else?" The cashier lady asked me and Kagura. "Two of those, please." Kagura said, pointing at cat shaped cookies. Kyo's face instantly popped into my head and I smiled to myself. We walked out mustang few seconds after and headed back to school. I took a sip of my caramel coffee and was happy with my pick. It was really good. After a super quick lunch in the park, I headed back to school. I only just made it to my science class and was surprised that Kyo hadn't skipped yet. He normally does by now. I sat beside him and he looked at me, then back at the chalk board. "Hey," was the only thing I said before class started.

My feet werewolf sore from gym. It had. Only just ended and all we pretty much did was run. I don't mind running, but I am seriously, not the athlete. Thankfully it was my last class and I didn't have anything else to do except for maybe a little bit of homework. Fortunately I did most of it in SRT(student resource time). I sighed and looked at my watch on my left wrist. It was half past three. I crinkled my eyebrows and thought, Where did my day go? And then I headed for the nearest exit. Yukon was just standing outside, he looked like he was waiting for someone. I silently hoped it wasn't me. "Hello Miss Takahata, have you seen Tohru recently?" He asked. I stopped and thought for a moment. "Uh, the last time I saw her she was in the bathroom. We had gym together and so she was fixing her hair. See ya Monday. Or whenever, I might see you tomorrow but I dunno." I replied and waved goodbye. "Hurry up Rat Boy, I don't want to hang around this place for much longer." Kyo called from the bottom of the stairs. Weird, you'd normally notice an orange haired teen with red eyes. So why didn't I? I thought to myself. I waved at him and he just looked at the exit. "Well if you don't want to stay then why don't you escort Miss Takahata back to her home safely." Kyo was silent for a moment, then finally agreed though he looked like he didn't want to do either.

"Kyo, you don't need to escourt me home, besides, I wouldn't want you to suffer Kagura's love wrath. She normally meets up with me a few blocks away from my place." I explained to him. He just shrugged and kept walking. His shoulders were slumped and he was slouching and looking down. "Hey, are you ok?" I asked and walked faster so we were walking side by side. I bent a little to try and catch his eye, and put my hand on his back, but ever so slightly it was as if I were touching only his clothes. "Why aren't you talking to me anymore? Did I do something to offend you? If I did then please tell me so I can make it ok between us again." I said. He straightened his back and looked at me as my hand slide back to my side. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. If you're mad at me just hit me, ok." He said and we both stopped. He looked at me in the eye and then at the ground. I touched his face to make him look at me and I said loudish and clear, "Kyo I'm not mad at you. I'm just confused. Why aren't you talking to me, or well, why weren't you talking to me and what makes you think I would hit you? If I did I'd hate myself for a really long time." He was quiet for a moment and finally answered. "I guess I'm upset at something, I dunno maybe someone, and I'm,taking it out on you. I'm really sorry that I am, it's just, I have the hardest time controlling my temper and it's one of those things where it's next to impossible to do. I smiled and said, "Well if that's all then I forgive you. C'mon, let's go." Then I headed down the sidewalk. I didn't check to see if Kyo was following or not. At the moment, I was just happy that it was ok between us again.


	7. Chapter 7

**"Hey, Kagura!" I called after her. She was looking down and looked hurt. "What happened to you?" I asked. She looked at me in the eyes and started to cry. My eyes were wide and I guess you could say I was shocked. And also scared. Whatever could make Kagura cry had to be bad. I patted her back. "What happened?" I repeated. "I-I'm in l-love wi-with t-two pe-people!" She exclaimed. "Kyo, and...?" I guessed. She nodded, "And another guy in school. He's really sweet and friendly and acts as if I'm the only girl in the world! It's a feeling I've never had with Kyo!" I smiled and kept patting her back. "I'm not sure why you're crying then. You should be happy you love more than one person, and the person you like, likes you back. Now you have more options!" I told her, trying to make her feel better. "Yes, but-" She started. "If you like two people, you should go after the second one, because if you really loved the first, you wouldn't have falled for the second." I said. (Origional quote by Johnny Depp) She sniffed and stayed silent. "But I love Kyo soo much!" She said. "Let's discuss this back at home over a cup of coffee, a box of kleenexs and ice cream." I said and winked. She nodded slowly and sniffed again, and we headed home.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so me and Kagura talked about what boy she should go for. We did a lot of analyzing. The boy who treats her like a princess is named Hiro. Then there's Kyo. We all know what Kyo is like. So she ****_really_**** likes Kyo, and they both have the Zodiac curse, but there's Hiro who treats her like a human being and loves her for who she is. Somehow AI convinced her to go for Hiro...don't ask me how I did. Probably because I told her that their kids would be ugly since they;re so closely related. I'm such a bad relative .**

-One week later-

I was walking home with Tohru, Kyo and Yuki when we saw a horrifying sight. Ok just kidding it was just Kagura but we were all shocked. Me and Kyo especially. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Kyo exclaimed. Kagura sniffed and held her hands close to her chest. She was looking at the ground. Kyo's voice softened. "You ok?" Kagura sniffed again and hugged Kyo. He froze with a freaked out look on his face. "I have something to tell you," She said softly once she released him. Kyo looked just as confused, if not more, as Tohru and Yuki.

Once at Shigure's house, along with some tea on the table, Kagura told Kyo that she liked someone else. Then she told everyone about Hiro. "Akito will disagree with you completely you know." Shigure said. "It's my life and I won't have Akito ruin it. I can love who I want, and he won't stop me!" She shrieked. "Well said my dear, well said." Shigure replied. "Wait, does that mean you won't kill me anymore?" Kyo asked. Kagura nodded. "YESS!" He shouted and lept in the air. "You don't need to overexagerate." Yuki said. "You don't need to rain in on his parade." I retorted. "Uh, how about I make some dinner," Tohru butted in. "Good idea, I'll help." I said, shooting one last glare at Yuki, who calmly took a sip of his tea.

After dinner, I found Kyo on the roof. "Hey, surprised you're actually up here. I thought you'd be happy Kagura stopped loving you." I said and winked at him. "I am. Well, I didn't mind her loving me, it was the getting beat up part that drove me crazy." He said. "I understand, that many blows to the head can probably give you brain damage!" I teased. He rolled his eyes. "Wait...you liked her loving you?" I asked. Reluctantly, he nodded and blushed. "Why?" I asked. I was honestly confused. "I'm cursed right? Well duh..." he added silently to himself. "But, I'm a freak. A freak that can't nor ever can love. So having someone love you is like...I don't know...seeing a Unicorn I guess..." His voice trailed off. I giggled. "Seeing a Unicorn? Ok, I know what you mean. But you aren't alone in this. I have the same curse of the cat. And I'm black so...double the luck!" I said sarcastically. "Well, I'll leave you and your thoughts alone " I said and started to leave. Kyo grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. I was shocked at first, but hugged back. It was the first time in a long time that a boy has hugged me and I didn't change. "Thanks for sticking with me," he said. I squeezed him. "No problem bro." Then as we pulled apart, he kissed my lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyo kissed my lips. I was shocked at first, along with other emotions, then kissed back. We broke apart and stared into each others eyes. My heart was beating fast. I knew I was blushing, I could feel it. I kissed him again and in an instant, he kissed back. When we broke apart again, I hugged him and said, "I'll always be there for you." (A/N: Don't take it the wrong ways guys .) Then left the roof. I walked to Tohru's room where I was staying for the night and plastered a big dopey grin on my face. I flopped into my makeshift bed, which wasn't a very good idea since it was so close to the ground, and found myself replaying us kissing over and over in my head.  
Tohru walked in after my fifteenth time replaying us kissing, smiled and said, "You look happy. What happened? I thought you were checking up on Kyo..." I looked at her, still blushing with the dopey grin, and told her what happened, then made her SWEAR not to tell anyone. When she gave me her word I snuggled into pj's and went to bed. "I hope you two become really happy together," She said. I smiled with my eyes closed and replied, "I hope so too," Then fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**I woke up to the sound of Kyo and Yuki fighting. I sighed, got dressed and went downstairs to see what the commotion was. "What the hell guys?!" I called from the last step. Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru all loked at me simultaneously. "What?" I asked and stopped rubbing my eyes and straightened my back. My hand fell to the side as everyone looked to the ground. "It's Akito." Yuki finally said. My jaw tightened. "What about Akito?" I asked. Kyo gulped hard. "He heard you were staying with us and wants to meet you." He finished, looking me dead in the eyes. I froze. If Akito somehow finds out about Kyo and I, us together, he could easily disapprove. Who knows what else? I came out of my thoughts and straightened my shoulders, which I just noticed fell a little, and said with confidence, "Then Akito shall see me." The others gave me sympathetic smiles.  
I ate breakfast and got my shoes on. Kyo came in as I was tying my second tennis shoe up. "Hey," I said as he entered. "Hey." he replied. It went silent. I looked at him. "You OK?" I asked, even though the look on his face made it clear he wanted to say something. He sighed and looked at me and our eyes met. "What'll you do if Akito finds out about us and rejects the idea?" He finally asked. I leaned in a little closer and said, "Well, I may not be as stubborn as ****_someone_**** I know, but I will reject his rejection and put up a bloody fight if necessary." I replied. He grinned, and kissed me on the lips. "You'd better go now," Kyo said when we finally broke apart. "We wouldn't want you to be late." he finished. I sighed and stood up. I finished tying my shoes, stood up, and walked out of the room and down the stairs. I walked out of the house and got into the car, Shigure waiting to go.  
"Don't look so down my little flower. You'll be perfectly fine." He said and we left.**

*At the Sohma house*  
I straightened my shoulders and walked into the Sohma House. I found myself face to face with Akito himself. I took a step back. "Hello, I heard you wanted to see me. I am Takahata Akita." I introduced myself, bowing slightly. "Yes, I did want to see you. Follow." Was all that came out of Akito's mouth before we entered his room. (A/N don't take it THAT way guys!) I looked around a little and seated myself about five feet away in front of Akito. "So what did you want to discuss with me?" I asked impatiently.  
"No need to rush," He replied and made himself comfortable in a formal way. "I just want to know if you're worthy of living withing the Sohma house limits..."  
I clenched my jaw a little harder. "What makes you think I'm NOT worthy?" I wondered aloud, my voiced slightly raising.  
Akito gave my a sly smile. "You're a cat. Someone who holds such a title like that in the Zodiac zone simply must be a terrible person," By this time he was up and pacing, but with the last sentence he looked at me and asked, "Right?" waiting for me to agree.  
Playing it his way, I decided not to be the all origional ass I was and stay on his good side. "Yeah, I must be aweful." I had sarcasm dripping from my words still though.  
"Hmm, I don't appreciate the way your tone is..." He started. **_I don't like how you sound like a mother..._****  
I was tempted to say that to his face, but thought better of it and didn't.  
He sighed and looked at me. "I suppose since you aren't being an asshole like the other cat, you can stay."  
I bowed in respect and started to say, "Thank yo-"  
"On ONE condition..."  
I paused. "Depends on what the condition is..."  
He smirked. "If I hear ONE bad thing about you, you WILL be kicked out." he finished. I bowed in respect once more and he excused me.  
That wasn't so bad...**


End file.
